Hurt
by Kalina37
Summary: There, the title is changed :p Really, the suitable rating for this story should be NC-17.
1. How It All Began

Hello everyone! I just got done reading "Years." It was like the first T/P fic rated 'R' here (#90 if you want to read). I start from the bottom up. I am inspired now. I really don't know what I shall write. Whatever comes to mind I guess. I write numerous stories but never finish. Well, I must guarantee, this is my best story yet and will keep you waiting for more. And remember, I'm making this up as I go. Hmm...first I need a beginning, no a title. Oh, whatever, I'll think of a beginning later. Well, here's my story: DragonSword Z. No...too cheesy. Umm...DeathSword X? Sounds good! I'll make up new characters and you'll see some old ones along the way. Enough of my idle foolishness and on with the story.  
  
DeathSword X Chapter 1  
  
No! Wait! I forgot to tell you something. This is my life story. Pan will be me and Trunks will be 'him.' "For those that know, they should not, and for those that don't, no explanation needed." This story should be enough. So here comes the story.  
  
DeathSword X Chapter 1  
  
"Panny, wake up!" Videl shouted. A very sleepy Pan stumbled into the kitchen. "Breakfast's ready." Pan woke right up and drooled at the mounds of pancakes in front of her. She sat down, and in a matter of seconds, the food was gone.  
  
"Thanks mom, I gotta go to Bra's. See ya later. Bye!" Pan rushed out of the house.  
  
"Saiyans." Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
Pan flew to Bra's as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to talk to her best friend. She got there and ran into the house without knocking. "Pan," Bulma yelled, "Bra's in her room."  
  
"Thanks." She found Bra still sleeping. "BRA!!! It's like 9 o'clock! What the hell are you doing sleeping?"  
  
"Huh. Leave me alone."  
  
"I'll go shopping with you later if you get up right now."  
  
"God, Pan, you must be desperate. Fine, it sounds important." Bra stumbled out of bed, got changed, and came out. (I don't know where she came out from either. O_o o_O) "Well, what is it?"  
  
"Umm...I was thinking last night that....."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
~Geez, how should I say this?~ "I want a makeover."  
  
Bra jumped up and down. "Yayy! I was so dying for...wait a minute. Pan, what's up? What happened?"  
  
"Uh...nothing, really. I just thought it was about time." ~Good, Bra believes it. Trunks, maybe now you'll notice me.~  
  
After Bra was done "getting ready" as she called it 2 hours later, they went shopping. Bra pulled Pan into store after store making her buy the skimpiest looking outfits. Pan tried to buy something decent, but Bra just gave her "the look." Finally, when they were done, they went back to C.C.  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Bra shouted. "We only have four hours until the party starts!"  
  
"What party? You never told me - " Pan was cut off by Bra pulling her to her room to change. The first hour was used to pick the perfect outfit. Pan was in a beautiful midnight blue dress. It came to about mid-thigh with slits up the sides. There was no back and a very low V-shape cut-off showed more than a hint of cleavage. Bra was in a blood red halter top and black leather hip-huggers (my two favorite colors!).  
  
"Pan, you look absolutely stunning, but... lose the bandana. We have to do something with your hair!"  
  
"But Bra..." Pan would have continued her protest if Bra hadn't sat her down and ripped off her bandana. The next two hours were used on creating the most ravishing hair styles. Pan had her hair twisted upon her haid with sexy curls framing her face. It looked as though it would fall any moment, but it kept its place. After that was finished, Bra pulled out the makeup. "No way!" Pan shouted. "You will not put that on me."  
  
"Trust me, Pan. You'll look beautiful."  
  
~Well, I guess she's right. This had better be worth it.~  
  
The next hour flew by and Bra twirled Pan around in her chair. "Look." She said, turning Pan to where she could see the mirror. Pan slowly got up and saw how wonderful she looked. "Now, we go downstairs." Bra took Pan's hand and led her to the stairs. She walked slowly down the steps. The music stopped and everyone turned to see her.  
  
Trunks POV  
  
I am quite thoroughly enjoying the party. I chat with Uub and Goten when suddenly, the music stops. I turn to see what everyone's staring at and I see 'her.' My eyes get big and I start to drool. Is this really my tomboy Panny? All dressed up and looking completely gorgeous? So elegant, so graceful, as she decends the stairs. Oh how long I've liked her. Yeah, we were friends. Not the best of friends, but still friends. Ever since I've broke up with Marron I've liked her. But, if annything ever happened between us, which won't, Goten, Uub, and her parents, and mine would not accept it. Oh, how I want her. She's so young. She shoudln't be held back by me. Yet, I still like her, maybe I love her. No, I can't say that. It's impossible. I sigh and turn around as the music starts again. Pan...  
  
End Trunks POV  
  
Bulma stood and tapped on her glass. "Excuse me everyone. I have an announcement to make. My family and the Son's are going to the beach at our resort house next week. My family has the top floor. The Son's have the bottom. Thank you."  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Oh my God. I'm going to the beach. with Trunks. I'll finally get to spend time with him. Maybe I'll tell him. But I know I will be rejected. Damn age difference. I love you, Trunks, but it's a shame you don't love me.  
  
  
  
~*~*!*~*~Okay, so that is the first chapter. What did you think? This basically happened to me. The same plot, the same story. It gets sad at the end. But should it stop there? Do you think I should stop where he hates her (where I am) or should I continue and make him realize he loves her? Which will never happen to me. If I do continue on though, it will not be from the heart because I have not yet gotten there, if I ever will. Well, thank you, and please review! I'll even take flames I'm so desperate!! Thanks. ~Kalina Rusharu Mistotseya III ~*~*!*~*~ 


	2. Going to the Beach

Well, this is the next chapter, Going to the Beach. And remember I'm typing this and I'm totally making it up as I go. Well, thanks for reading! And somebody reviewed!!! Yayy!! Thank you everyone! I feel so loved becasue this is my first story anyone has ever reviewed. Now, on with the story.  
  
Going to the Beach  
  
Pan's POV  
  
I wonder if Trunks' on AIM tonight. I sign on and see that he is. It's funny. We've really started talking lately. I almost feel as though he likes me. Yet I know that will never happen. He talks to me like he can't wait to see me. He says we should see a movie down there like The New Guy (the movie 'Him' and I were going to watch). It sounds great. The beach will be wonderful with him. I wonder if I will finally tell him. Well, maybe some of my plans to get him will work. I'll just have to wait and see.  
  
  
  
AT THE BEACH!!!  
  
Pan's POV again, just in case if you don't know! ;)  
  
Well, we're finally here. We look at the house and enjoy the scenery. Everyone goes to the beach, but I don't want to go today. I decide to sit down in a rocking chair on the deck. I start to sing. Anything that comes to mind about Trunks. I really wish something would work out between us. I shouldn't have my hopes up, I'll get crushed. I mean, what chance do I have with someone so much older than I am (in all reality, the guy I'm writing about is only 3 years difference. But it counts because in less than 2 years, he'll be 18. Damn.). What will I ever do? I've known him for years. I don't know if I really love him. I don't even believe someone at my age can trully be in love. I do know I like him, a lot. Well, all I can do is wait and see.I get up after watching the ocean for about an hour and grab a Mt. Dew from the fridge. I sit and watch TV till everyone gets back.  
  
The Next Day  
  
It's been fun so far. Last night, Goten, Bra, Trunks, and I stayed up playing Tony Hawk 3 and Star Wars. My parents just woke me up. I am so tired. I hop out of bed and get my clothes. (This is what I really wore too.) I pulled out a short pair of blue shorts and a blue tube top. How I love the beach because I get to wear slutty clothes that I'm never allowed to wear at home. And, these clothes are really cool. You can never get too hot in them.  
  
I go to the bathroom, get a shower, get dressed, and come out ready for the day. I eat a bowl of DBZ Cereal (never ate it, he he) and head upstairs to see Trunks. (Umm, one thing I forgot to mention. When I was at the beach, there was a guy named Nathan instead of Bra. Okay, just wanted to let you know. And my brother is now Goten. Freaky.)  
  
"Hey everyone!" They're still eating. Ha ha, they're slow. Goten goes to talk with Trunks about bike riding and I sit next to Bra. "So, what do ya want to do today?" I ask.  
  
"I dunno. Go to the beach, do some bike riding, get a tan."  
  
"You don't want to go shopping?" I ask astonished.  
  
"Nah. Tomorrow is shopping day." Oh yay, tomorrow is shopping day, what fun. I hate to shop. Oh well, I still have the whole day ahead of me to do whatever.  
  
Bra finishes eating and we go change into our bikinis. I'm wearing a black one and she's wearing a blue flowered one. We walk down the boardwalk and lie on the sand. After two hours everyone else comes down to join us. Goten and Trunks brought surfboards.  
  
After an hour of serious surfing, I lie down on the sand. "That was fun."  
  
"It wasn't for me. Maybe it's because somebody kept taking my waves." Trunks came and sat down by me.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. I was just having fun." I smile at him. Soon after, we all head back to the house.  
  
"Hey Bra, wanna go biking?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm up for it. How far we goin'?"  
  
"I dunno, ten miles up and back sound good to you?" We get changed back into what we were wearing this morning and hop on our bikes. We keep it going at a casual pace because Bra can't ride as fast as me. Her bike might look prettier, but mine's better. We ride down to the end of the ten-mile long road and see two surfer-guys walking toward us. We always get remarks about how good we look but these guys didn't seem to even notice us.  
  
I look at Bra. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin'?" She nods her head. We get off our bikes and walk toward the guys.  
  
"Hi, my name's Bra and this is my friend Pan." One of the guys with black hair is looking at me, The other one doesn't seem interested. "You guys come here a lot?"  
  
"Yeah, we live here." The blonde guy spoke. "I'm Darian and this is my bro Damion. Well, we gotta get goin'. You know, parents. See ya." He walks off.  
  
Damion turns to follow him, but looks at me and says, "Later babe. I'll definately be seeing you around."  
  
I say goodbye or something of that sort and turn to Bra. She doesn't look too happy. "That guy was a jerk." Yeah, she was mad. "He didn't even look interested. Well, he must have a girlfriend. Oh well." We get back on our bikes and return home.  
  
Dinner Time  
  
We all hold hands as Gohan says a prayer. For some odd reason, I end up next to Trunks. I hold his hand and I wish he would like me. I know he only likes me as a sister or a friend and definately nothing else. A girl can wish, can't she?  
  
Dinner is good. While the boys and Bra are inside playing video games, I go out onto the porch. I sit in a rocking chair, watching the ocean. I have so many thoughts going through my mind. I know I don't know what love is because I'm only a teenager. Love is something I don't think I have right now. I really don't understand what it is so I don't know if I'm in love or not. Well, I can't be. Teenagers don't fall in "love". I start to sing. Gladly, no one else is outside. I can sing good, I like to have my privacy. Singing comforts me and makes everything not so confusing anynmore. After I'm done, I return inside. Everyone's playing Super Smash Brothers so I decide to sit down and watch. When I start to fall asleep around 2, I do downstairs and lie down in bed thinking of the wonderful days that lie ahead with Trunks.  
  
~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~**!**~~ Well, how was it? I had to make the chapter longer, so I put in the whole thing about meeting the two guys.If I don't get at least 5 reviews, I will not continue with the next chapter. I hope I get 5. Time to go. Hope you all enjoy it so far. Please review. Farewell, ~Kalina 


End file.
